Wandering Birds
by DnL4EVR
Summary: Raven runs away and Robin goes in search for her without telling the others.The Titans are lost without them...Their reasons, they don't know. Where they are, they don't know. Will they come back, they hope so.


_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

**AN: I hate making the first chapter so short but I thought that the end of this chapter is pretty good. I am trying to put more description into my writing to get you guys more involved. But I hope that this is a good chapter, oh and I need a good beta reader for my story if anyone wants to volunteer. Oh, and to the readers of my other stories, don't worry, I will update soon.**

**

* * *

**

_He looked deep into her amethyst eyes. He couldn't believe it, his Raven was dead. A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he lay his head upon her stomach and clutched her hand in an unbreakable grasp. There was no heartbeat, nothing but the sound of Death. _

Robin woke with a start. _What the hell?_ He quickly got up and got dressed in his usual outfit. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he left his room…and questions, so many questions. Why was Raven dead in his dream? Why did he even dream about Raven? Was Raven in some kind of danger? And why did he call her _his _Raven?

Robin made his way to Raven's room and was bout to knock, but stopped himself. With a heavy sigh, he leaned against her door. He knew that he should talk to Raven, find out if anything was wrong…but, he knew that something was wrong. Lately, Raven had been distant and telling everyone to stay away from her, and just to leave her damn well alone. She had been avoiding everyone, making as little contact as possible. Robin had tried countless times to try and talk to her but she told him to stay away then locked herself in her room. She didn't go out in the day anymore, other than to help the Titans fight off some villains.

The other Titans were really concerned about Raven. They never saw her eating or drinking anything but Robin knew better. He had seen Raven walking around in the middle of the night. True, he never saw her eating but she always had a cup of her herbal tea in her hands so Robin suspected that if she got tea, she also got food.

Robin was startled when the door behind him was opened and he fell backwards and landed painfully on his butt.

"What do you want?" Raven asked Robin as he stood up.

Robin was at a loss for words. Raven's voice sounded as if the weight of the world was upon her. He could see a deep sorrow in Raven's eyes and this surprised him also because Raven never showed any emotion. Robin took a step towards her and reached his hand out to place it on her shoulder but she, in turn, took a step back.

"Please Robin…"

"What?" asked a confused Robin.

Raven closed her eyes and turned away from him. She made her way over to her window and looked out at the new day that was creeping up on the city.

_Will there be another tomorrow, or day after that?_ Raven thought to herself. She then turned back to Robin and looked him right in his eyes. "I am going away for a while."

Robin widened his eyes which were hidden behind his mask. He had a sinking feeling in his heart. _Where did that come from? …the dream…_

"What are you talking about Raven?"

"Just what I said, I am leaving and chances are small that I will come back. I can't explain right now so don't ask."

Robin stared at Raven. _Why would she do this to us? We need her, doesn't she know that? I need her…wait, what the hell am I saying? I don't like Raven. _

Raven went to her closet and got out the last of her clothing. Robin watched as she put them in her suitcase that was laying on her bed. The suitcase that he hadn't noticed before.

Raven knew what would happen if she told the Titans about the prophesy. Either they would fear her or they would want to be with her and help her stop this from happening. She didn't want either things to happen because both ways they would get hurt.

Robin had known that something bad was to happen to Raven on her birthday and something bad did happen. Slade came back. Robin thought that was the end of it but he was mislead.

"Goodbye Robin."

Using her powers, Raven pushed Robin out of her room and closed the door in his face. Robin was banging on the door and yelling for her to stop, that she shouldn't go.

By the time that Cyborg had blasted the door off, Raven was gone leaving behind her three very confused Titans.

* * *

**AN: I hope that this chapter was satisfactory…please review…thanks**


End file.
